Scavengers in Old Ascalon
Category:Prophecies quests Overview Quest Summary: #Go to the ruins in Old Ascalon. Clear out any scavengers. #Return to Warmaster Tydus for your reward. Obtained from: :Warmaster Tydus in Ascalon City Requirements: *The Great Northern Wall (See Discussion) *Prophecies Character Reward: :*500 XP :*Battle Axe of Fortitude ::Damage 6-16 (req. 3 Axe Mastery) ::Health +25 ::Damage +15% (vs. Charr) Dialogue: :I'm getting reports of scavengers in the ruins of the army citadel in Old Ascalon. I sympathize with the poor, but anything left in those ruins is the property of the King's Army. I need you to investigate and clear out any scavengers. ::Accept:"I understand. I'll take care of it." ::Decline:"I have no interest in harassing the poor." ::When asked about quest:"What are you waiting for? You have your orders! Get to Old Ascalon and roust those scavengers." Intermediate Dialogue (Thaddiel) :"I'm not sure what to tell you, 'cept I don't know anything 'bout anything what it isn't legal." ::"What are you doing here?" :"I might ask you the same thing!" ::"I have orders to clear the area of scavengers." :Best of luck with that. Perhaps I'll stay and help you. Is there a reward?" ::"These items are property of the King's Army." :"What use can the King's Army have for this junk? I mean, really, even if I was some sort of scavenger, I don't think I would bother with all this rubble. Gots plenty of rocks and dirt at home, you know." ::"Enough games. Be gone with you!" :"Leave me alone. I've done nothing wrong!"' ::"Let's try this again." ::"I heard you talking to yoursef." :"Oh, that wasn't my voice you heard." ::"It sounded like you." :"Yeah, I get that all the time. Some people have faces what make you think, 'I've seen that fella before.' I've got a voice like that." ::"There's no one else here!" :"Well, not anymore. They probably scattered when they smelled ya coming." ::"Let's try this again." ::"What are you doing here?" :"I might ask you the same thing!" ::"I have orders to clear the area of scavengers." :"Best of luck with that. Perhaps I'll stay and help you. Is there a reward?" ::"Only if you make yourself useful." :"Hmm...I can see no future in this. I don't have time to stand here talking all day. A fellow's got to make a living if he's going to survive in this world." Reward Dialogue :So you had a run-in with this scavenger Thaddiel, did you? From what I've heard of him, I do not doubt he will attempt to return, but my men will be instructed to keep an especial watch for him. Good work clearing the ruins. Walkthrough Southwest of Grazden the Protector near Sardelac Sanitarium you'll find a NPC named Thaddiel amongst the ruins. Talk to him and convince him to stop scavenging. Return to Warmaster Tydus for your reward. Talking to Thaddiel is a bit of a logic puzzle. There are several paths through the conversation, most of which accomplish nothing or loop around. The proper sequence to get him to leave is "What are you doing here?", "I have orders to clear the area of Scavengers", and "Only if you make yourself useful."